


Небольшое изменение планов

by Eibhleann, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: Openly Straight Series - Bill Konigsberg
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boarding School, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Когда Бен Карвер поступил в Академию Натик, он следовал своему плану в точности. Его не беспокоил приближающийся День рождения и появление тату родственной души, ведь это никак не мешало плану. Однако, что-то изменилось с приходом в Натик нового студента.





	1. Следуй своему плану

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Slight Change of Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775414) by [magentaandlavender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentaandlavender/pseuds/magentaandlavender). 



У Бена Карвера всегда был план. 

Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он процветал, когда все было в порядке и под контролем. До средней школы все его планы были небольшими и сводились к тому, как быстрее закончить с обязанностями по ферме, чтобы можно было больше времени провести в библиотеке. Его отец нуждался в помощи, поэтому он не мог полностью избежать обязанностей. С другой стороны, если он будет шустрее кормить животных, быстрее чистить стойла, то у него останется намного больше времени на любимые занятия: домашние задания, чтение и размышления. Бен жил ради тех тихих часов, когда был наедине с книгами и своими мыслями. Настолько, что он планировал свой день ради этого. 

Позже, в средней школе, он создал свой грандиозный план. Он собирался быть первым в своей семье, кто получил высшее образование и станет профессором истории. И все это до 25 лет. Бен провел недели в поисках информации о разнообразных студенческих программах. Исследование привело его к двум основным выводам: 

1) Колледжи дорогие. Смехотворно дорогие. 

2) Для того, чтобы поступить в колледж, ему нужна стипендия и финансовая помощь.

У него едва ли не началась паническая атака в этот момент. Он ощутил, как сжалась его грудь. _Как умный парень из бедной семьи нью-хэмпширских фермеров сможет заплатить за колледж? Есть у его семьи вообще достаточно денег для государственного колледжа?_

С этого момента для Бена не было ничего важнее исследования, как попасть в колледж и позволить его себе. На втором этапе исполнения своего большого плана поиска он нашел Академию Натик. Она была не только престижной школой, но и предлагала полную стипендию. Идеально. _Но как он сможет поступить? Что если его оценки недостаточно хороши? Что если им нужны отличники, будущие лидеры, которые смогут принимать участие во многих внеклассных занятиях? Бен не может одновременно уделять больше внимание клубам и кружкам, и успевать с обязанностями по ферме. Обязанности по ферме всегда будут на первом месте. Какими талантами он владеет? Способностью доить корову? Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Дерьмо._

После того, как Бен взял себя в руки, он направился к дяде Максу. Никто так не понимал Бена, как дядя Макс. Бен не был социально активным ребенком, но с дядей Максом он мог разговаривать про свои идеи и историю часами. Темы, на которые он не мог поговорить с отцом, он обсуждал с дядей. Это дядя Макс убедил Бена подать заявление на поступление в Натик. Бен чувствовал, как все его внутренности скрутило узлом и не отпускало, пока несколькими неделями спустя не пришло письмо о принятии в Академию и предоставлении ему полной стипендии. 

Даже имея на руках это письмо, Бену ещё предстояло убедить родителей отпустить его в Натик. Он знал, что это будет трудно. Родителям необходима помощь на семейной ферме. Для того чтобы убедить их в необходимости посещения школы-интерната в другом штате, Бен тщательно подготовился, продумал каждый аргумент и как он будет его представлять. В своей речи он полно и точно объяснил каждый момент, и был потрясен, услышав реакцию отца. Ему не только позволили посещать Натик. Отец сказал, что гордится им. Бен был так счастлив, что чуть не заплакал, но вовремя спохватился и скрыл слезы кашлем. _Карверы не плачут_. Первая часть его грандиозного плана прошла успешно. 

Бен провел следующие три года, воплощая в жизнь вторую часть плана. Он тяжело работал, оставался сосредоточенным на цели, принимал участие во внеклассных занятиях, которые выглядели бы хорошо в его резюме для колледжа. Бен был атлетически сложен: 188 см, 97 с половиной килограмм, с широкими плечами и мускулистым телом благодаря работе на ферме и чешской генетике. У него не было времени на спорт в Нью Хэмпшире, но в Академии Натик он мог играть в футбол и бейсбол. Он присоединился к Модельному Конгрессу*, чтобы отточить свои умения составлять аргументы и проводить исследования. И продолжил отлично учиться, чтобы сохранить стипендию. Вторая часть его плана проходила успешно. Действительно успешно. Он был готов стать лучшим студентом курса. 

Бен размышлял о своей тяжелой работе все те два часа, что ему требовалось проехать из Альтона в Натик на своей старой Шевроле, Гретхен. Впереди у него был последний год в старшей школе. Последний рубеж. Бен все распланировал и тяжело работал для этого. То, ради чего пожертвовала его семья. Отсутствие Бена на ферме было заметным, но Карверы справились с этим. Бен пытался не думать, что по его вине Люк остался дома один на один с дополнительными обязанностями: _Он не может подвести семью, предать их жертву. Он должен соответствовать._

Единственным, чего не было в плане Бена, так это его приближающегося восемнадцатилетия и появления тату родственной души. Имя девушки, которую он всегда будет любить, появится на его груди прямо напротив сердца. Большинство людей с нетерпением ждут восемнадцатилетия по этой важной причине. Но не Бен. Ни разу. _Кто эта девушка? Какой она будет? Будет ли она также любить Бена? Что если он будет недостаточно хорош для неё?_ Он надеялся, что его родственная душа будет интересной и смешной, с темными волосами и красивыми глазами, что с ней он сможет вести серьезные интеллектуальные разговоры. Он надеялся, что это будет кто-то, кто сможет понять его даже лучше, чем дядя Макс. Кто-то, кто оценит интеллектуальный юмор Бена. _Существует ли на свете такая девушка? Наверное, нет. И если да, то что она увидит в Бене? Как он вообще может быть достаточно хорош для неё?_ Бен выкинул эти мысли из своей головы. Слишком много ещё зависело от его обучения в старшей школе. Ему нужно сосредоточиться. Вторая часть его плана все ещё не была завершена. Нет ничего важнее, чем следовать плану. 

Бен напомнил себе известную цитату Наполеона Хилла: "Планируйте свою работу и следуйте своему плану". Бен точно сможет это сделать. Он должен следовать своему плану и все будет так, как он того хочет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Студенты собираются в группы и разыгрывают заседания Конгресса (в данном случае, США). Например, есть модель Конгресса по Гарвардскому методу. Подробнее можно прочесть по [ссылке](http://harvardmodelcongress.org/).


	2. Контактный футбол

— Эй, приятель!

Брюс повернулся

— Привет. Как ты? — сказал Брюс с максимально доступным ему энтузиазмом. 

Брюс всегда приезжал первым. Они были соседями по комнате с первого года в старшей школе, и Брюс был лучшим школьным другом Бена. Он понимал Бена так же, как дядя Макс. Фактически, когда дядя Макс умер два года назад, Брюс был единственным другом, который посетил похороны. Он был там для Бена, когда тот нуждался в поддержке, и Бен никогда не сможет забыть этого. 

Также Брюс был самым смешным человеком, которого Бен знал. Его остроумие и чувство юмора превосходили чье-либо другое в Академии Натик. И его подражания были совершенны. 

— Угадай, кого я видел по пути в общежитие?

— Кого?

— Тренера Доннелли. 

Бен улыбнулся. Он знал, что последует. Господи, ему не хватало Брюса все лето.

— Он оставил меня и начал болтать о сезоне футбола в этом году. Поэтичные речи о том, что этот год — наш год, — затем Брюс стал подражать тренеру Доннелли: — Точно так же, как 1492 год был годом для троянцев. 

Бен взорвался от смеха. Они с Брюсом всегда хохотали над высказываниями тренера Доннелли, над каждой его фразой. Честно, Бен не имел ни малейшего понятия, кто допустил этого человека к преподаванию.

После того, как Бен распаковал некоторые свои вещи, он почувствовал себя комфортно в комнате общежития. В ней было уютно как дома благодаря улучшениям от Брюса. Семья Бена не могла поделиться вещами для декора комнаты, но Брюс купил удобное домашнее кресло цвета бургунди и старую лампу, и несколько других вещей, которые помогли сделать комнату более обжитой, более их.

Бен как раз заканчивал распаковывать свои вещи, когда услышал: 

— Йо, Бенни! Брюс!

Бен и Брюс повернулись на звук. Они узнали бы голос Стива Никельсона где угодно. Самоуверенный, с черными волосами и синими глазами, парень появился в дверях их комнаты:

— Как дела ребята? Время контактного футбола, детка! Вперед! — и ушел к следующей двери. 

Бен и Брюс переглянулись с одинаковым выражением лица, когда дело доходило до их товарищей по команде. Нечто среднее между раздражённым и забавляющимся. 

Быстро переодевшись, Брюс с Беном спустились на площадку к остальным парням. Насколько Бен мог видеть, это были парни из футбольной команды, которые начали обмениваться сексистскими шуточками о проведенном лете. Он вздохнул. Они не были по-настоящему плохими ребятами, но Бен с Брюсом с ними не общались. Их обоих принимали в достаточной мере, как сокомандников, но не более. Бен будет проводить с ними множество времени в ближайшие месяцы. Проще смириться+. 

Стив пришел последним вместе с незнакомым темноволосым парнем. Он был ниже и худее Бена (но кто не был?), но не выглядел болезненно. Он был поджарым как бегун. Он не выглядел как типичным студент Натик (белый, здоровый, консервативный, элегантный), но — снова — Бен также не выглядел как типичным студент Академии. Стив прервал его оценивание новенького, прокричав имя и взмахнув, показывая на команду. В неё вошли Бен, Стив, Зак (другой старшеклассник, который слишком много времени провел на солнце), Брюс и новенький. 

Быстро представившись друг другу, Рейф Гольдберг из Колорадо, ранее известный как новенький, Брюс, Бен и Зак заняли свои места, в то время как Стив сделал первый удар. Бен побежал вперед, используя свои большие размеры наиболее выгодным способом. Их команда начала защищаться, и вскоре соперники нацелились на Рейфа, думая, что смогут легко пройти сквозь защиту нового парня. Стоя напротив Робинсона, он не выглядел серьезным противником для того. 

Игра началась, и Робинсон рванул вместе с Рейфом, не отставая ни на шаг. Когда Бен повернулся, чтобы оценить игру, он был впечатлен скоростью Рейфа, но не жестким ударом мяча, который тот отбил. Ещё меньше его впечатлило шоу Стива и Зака, бегавшими вокруг Рейфа с криками "второй Шрёдстер". Первый Шрёдстер был достаточно плохим. Шрёдстер окончил Натик в прошлом году и был очень популярен, несмотря на то, что он был нахальным мудаком, известным благодаря умению найти неприятности на ровном месте и неуместным шуткам. Натик определенно не нуждался во "втором Шрёдстере". Тем не менее Рейф выглядел так, будто собрался взорваться от гордости из-за сравнения. Было ясно, что Рейф не знает, что его сравнивают с автором элегантной фразы: "Никто не может приносить дерьмо в мой дом". Бен посмотрел на Брюса, и они оба закатили глаза. Бен знал, что Брюс думал то же самое. _Отлично, другой Шрёдстер._

После того, как игра продолжилась, Бен мог сказать, что "второй Шрёдстер" был мало знаком с правилами футбола. Он пропустил два прохода и не знал, что такое подножка. Бен вынужден был вытащить его на руках. Подтверждение Беновой правоты пришло после того, как Стив бросил мяч, и тот ударил Рейфа прямо в лицо. Он его все же словил, но кровотечение выглядело ужасно. Все побежали к новенькому. 

Бен протянул руку и схватил Рейфа за плечо: 

— Мы должны отвести тебя к медсестре. Возможно, нос сломан. 

Он все ещё не был уверен по поводу Рейфа, и не было никаких причин не помочь ему. 

— Хах. Эта штука прикольно кровоточит, если посмотреть на неё. Я в порядке. 

Это был первый раз, когда их глаза встретились. Будучи близко, Бен заметил, что глаза Рейфа были прекрасного зеленого цвета с медовыми коричневыми точками. Бен никогда до этого не видел таких ореховых глаз. Не только физически глаза Рейфа были красивы, они были наполнены приятной теплотой и открытостью. Такие слова как _"прекрасные"_ и _"ошеломляющие"_ крутились у Бена в мозгу. _Стоп, что? Откуда пришли эти мысли? Господи, Бен, соберись, у этого парня обильно кровоточит возможно сломанный нос, а ты думаешь о его красивых глазах. КРАСИВЫХ ГЛАЗАХ?! Серьезно, Бен? И ради всего святого, перестань пялиться!_ Все эти мысли вместе с неотрывным взглядом никак не могли помочь с внезапным спазмом в груди Бена. Бен решил сконцентрироваться на дыхании. 

Рейф отвел глаза первым, как только Брюс появился с бумажными полотенцами. Когда Бен отвел глаза, давление в области груди исчезло. Бен потряс головой. _Что, черт возьми, это такое?_ Все то время, что Бен возвращался в общежитие вместе с Брюсом, он не мог выбросить из головы глаза Рейфа. Более того, Бен не мог вспомнить никого, чьи глаза произвели бы такую же реакцию на него. Когда Бен смотрел Рейфу в глаза, у него было полное ощущение, что он знал и видел его прежде. Но как это вообще возможно? В этом не было никакого смысла. _Господи, Бен, возьми себя в руки!_ Бен снова потряс головой. Брюс кинул странный взгляд на него, но не сказал и слова.

Когда они вернулись в свою комнату, Бен знал, что нужно выбросить произошедшее из головы. И лучшим решением для этого является начало подготовки к урокам американской поэзии. Они начинали с "Листьев травы" Уолта Уитмена. Да, он точно сможет выбросить произошедшее из головы. Он может потеряться в словах, но никак не в глазах Рейфа. _Черт. Потеряться в его глазах? Откуда в его голове вообще появились эти мысли?_ Бен начал читать.

В конце концов, он ещё должен выполнить свой план.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Да, это типичный американский футбол. Он и в оригинале назван контактным.


	3. Я смогу преодолеть это с помощью друзей

Бен ощутил и облегчение, и разочарование, когда выяснил: несмотря на то что у него с Рейфом нет ни одного общего занятия, они живут на одном этаже. Он не часто видел Рейфа после игры, за исключением того случая в туалете. Тот разговор был настолько ужасающе неловкий, что Бен называл Рейфа не иначе как "мальчик-писсуарчик" и эта маленькая внутренняя шутка вызывала на его лице осторожную улыбку каждый раз, когда он видел Рейфа. Возможно, он не был настолько плох, как Шрёдстер. Как минимум, Рейф смог понять юмор Бена и отреагировать на его шутку. Большинство людей не понимали шуток Бена.

Футбольные тренировки начинались в субботу после занятий. Шкафчик Бена был рядом со шкафчиком Брюса. Он старался не замечать, как остальные парни примеряют новую форму с не поблекшими ещё цветами и последней версией защиты. Бен носил ту же форму, что и в прошлом году. Его семья не могла позволить себе покупать каждый год новую форму. Его попытки сохранять форму в чистоте не имели значения, ведь было кристально ясно: она не новая. 

Бен закончил шнуровать свои бутсы, поднял голову и только тогда заметил Рейфа, переодевающегося неподалеку. Рейф не был хорош в контактном футболе. Бену оставалось надеяться, что с обычным футболом дела у него обстоят лучше. Не то чтобы Бен переживал за физическую форму Рейфа, он не хотел, чтобы тот стал целью для шуточек Стива и остальных парней из команды. 

Как только Рейф переоделся в джерси для тренировок, Бен уставился на его худую мускулистую спину. Рейф двигался элегантно. Движения Бена всегда были сдержанными и тяжелыми, как отклик на его мысли. Он задумался, были ли движения Рейфа отражением его более беззаботной, чем у Бена, натуры. На что это похоже, не чувствовать себя постоянно в ловушке? Не быть рабом своих мыслей? Действительно ли Рейф такой? Или он научился двигаться так? 

— Земля вызывает Бена, — громкий голос Брюса ворвался в мысли Бена.

— А? Что? — Бену оставалось только надеяться, что Брюс не заметил, как он пялился на Рейфа. Ему нужно взять себя в руки.

— Тренер Доннелли зовет нас на поле. Время тренироваться как ацтекам во время Олимпийских игр. 

 

Бен был приятно удивлен, что Рейф намного лучше играл в обычный футбол, чем в контактный. Не то чтобы он следил за Рейфом все время. Он был намного сильнее удивлен, когда Рейф подошел к нему после тренировки: 

— Тренер Доннелли всегда искажает факты? 

Бен усмехнулся:

— Всегда. За все три года он ни разу не провел ни одной исторически верной аналогии. Я клянусь, этот человек никогда не открывал книгу. 

Рейф тоже улыбнулся: 

— Да, я точно уверен, Линкольн никогда не говорил: "Победители никогда не сдаются, сдавшиеся никогда не выигрывают". 

Бен рассмеялся. 

— Разве никто не говорил ему, что его слова — полная чушь? 

— Команды, которые он тренирует, всегда показывают отличный результат, так что администрация закрывает глаза. К счастью для меня, я также играю в бейсбол, и могу наслаждаться его высказываниями круглый год. 

Рейф округлил глаза: 

— Ты и в бейсбол играешь? Если что-либо, что ты не умеешь делать, Бен Карвер?

— О чём ты? — Бен почувствовал, как начали гореть его щеки. 

— Ну, я поспрашивал и услышал, что ты лучший ученик курса, а также состоишь в Модельном Конгрессе. Так что, возвращаясь к моему вопросу. Есть в этом мире что-то, что ты не делаешь? 

Бен едва ли слышал, как Рейф снова задал вопрос. Его мозг отказался работать после слов "Я поспрашивал вокруг". Он спрашивал обо мне? Кого он спросил? Что ещё люди сказали обо мне? Никто толком не знает меня, кроме Брюса. Что все эти люди знают обо мне? Что я спортсмен и получаю хорошие оценки? Это и близко не похоже на то, как бы я описал себя. Есть столько слов, которые намного лучше описывают меня. У Бена ушло несколько минут на то, чтобы понять: Рейф смотрит на него в ожидании ответа. 

Которого у него нет.

Рейф усмехнулся:

— Должно быть приятно: быть настолько одарённым от природы. 

Бен улыбнулся в ответ: 

— Не во всем. Я не умею плавать. Я тону как крупный чешский камень.

Рейф рассмеялся:

— А ты забавный, Бен Карвер, — и он повернулся к своему шкафчику.

Бен расплылся в улыбке. Никто ранее не называл его забавным. 

Ему понравилось. 

 

***

Ситуация ухудшалась: Бен стал все больше и больше времени проводить с Рейфом. Они оба состояли в футбольной команде, а ещё у Брюса и Рейфа были общие семинары, так что Рейф приходил к ним в комнату обменяться конспектами. Бен начал замечать, что с нетерпением ждет этих встреч, хотя их разговоры были короткими и обыденными. Короткие разговоры ни о чем никогда не были специализацией Бена, но с Рейфом они происходили сами собой. Они всегда находили общую тему для беседы. Бен не мог припомнить, с кем ещё разговаривал столь легко и естественно. У Бена никогда не получалось подружиться так быстро.

И ещё, по мере того, как связь с Рейфом крепла день за днем, его дружба с Брюсом таяла. Брюс слишком переживал из-за всего, и в прошлом у него была депрессия. Бен был настороже по этому поводу, ибо Брюс не хотел говорить о болезни. Он только поделился, что ненавидит принимать таблетки. Брюс утверждал, что побочные эффекты не стоят того. 

Было нечто отличающее теперешнее поведение Брюса от его поведения во время приступов в прошлом. Общение с Брюсом свелось к минимуму, у него были трудности с выполнением домашних заданий. Когда Бен завел разговор о поступлении в колледж, Брюс только безразлично посмотрел на него с таким видом, что это меньшая из его проблем. Бен не мог понять подобного безразличия. Для него будущее было всем. Это была движущая сила для его грандиозного плана. Однако Бен старался не переживать из-за Брюса. В конце концов, он всегда собирался с силами.

Бен всерьез начал беспокоиться о Брюсе в ночь Хэллоуина. У него не было настолько сильного и длительного негативного периода, и Бен не понимал, как помочь другу. Брюс сидел на кровати и смотрел на стену все то время, пока Бен собирался в библиотеку. Так как они оба состояли в футбольной команде, их пригласили принять участие в хэллоуинских розыгрышах. Зак и Стив утверждали, они будут ГРАНДИОЗНЫМИ. Бен и Брюс оба отклонили приглашение. Бен собирался воспользоваться тишиной пустой библиотеки Академии Натик для того, чтобы составить свои заявления для колледжа. Он не сможет выполнить свой грандиозный план, если не подаст заявления в колледж. 

Бен спросил у Брюса, не хочет ли тот присоединиться, однако не получил ответа. Он подумывал остаться с Брюсом, но изменил мнение. Возможно, Брюсу необходимо немного времени наедине с собой. Он вышел за дверь и направился в библиотеку, стараясь подавить тревогу, свернувшуюся в его животе. 

Через несколько часов, Бен заметил, что начал клевать носом и решил, пора отправляться спать. Стоило Бену выйти из библиотеки, как порыв холодного ветра встряхнул его. Ему действительно нужно взбодриться. Ночь Хэллоуина ещё не закончилась, и какой-то придурок может подшутить над ним. Он совершенно не был в настроении для розыгрышей. Разговор с Брюсом, точнее, его отсутствие, все ещё сильно беспокоили Бена. 

Когда он спокойно вернулся в комнату, Бен с облегчением увидел Брюса на месте. Это было кратковременное облегчение, стоило Бену понять, Брюс не изменил своей позы и продолжал пялиться в стену. Бен сел на кровать рядом с Брюсом, надеясь получить хоть какой-то ответ, но ничего. После десяти минут тишины, Бен поднялся и начал готовиться ко сну. Он лег в постель с мыслью: _По крайней мере, Брюс в комнате. Здесь он в безопасности._

Бен проснулся в середине ночи и мгновенно насторожился из-за тишины. Брюс храпел, и достаточно громко. Вначале это было невыносимо, но потом Бен привык засыпать под храп. Он сел и посмотрел на кровать Брюса: никакого Брюса. _Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Дерьмо._

Его сердце тут же сжалось. Брюс никогда ранее не исчезал. _Успокойся, Бен. Может быть, он в ванной._ Бен заглянул в ванную. Никакого Брюса. Он побежал обратно в комнату, надеясь отыскать записку или какой-то знак, указывающий, куда отправился Брюс. Ничего. Он попытался дозвониться до Брюса. Попал прямиком на голосовую почту. 

Бен не знал, что делать. Он пытался сконцентрироваться на дыхании, чтобы не допустить панической атаки. _Должен ли он дождаться Брюса? Или ему следует пойти искать его? Почему он не заставил Брюса поговорить с ним? Почему он никому ничего не сказал?_ Его мысли и чувства выходили из-под контроля. Бен ненавидел это состояние. 

В порыве Бен кинулся через холл к комнате Рейфа и забарабанил в дверь, полностью игнорируя правило о тихих часах. Спустя невероятно долгую минуту Рейф открыл. Он проморгался, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету коридора, и причесал рукой всклоченные волосы. Наконец он посмотрел на Бена. _Господи, какой он красивый. Иисусе._ Бен попытался сконцентрироваться на поисках Брюса. Тот факт, что Рейф спит без футболки, ему ничуть не помогал. 

Бен заговорил, перескакивая с одной мысли на другую: 

— Я не знаю, что делать. Скажи мне, что делать. Я не могу понять, что делать. 

— Дыши, Бен. Глубокий вдох. Выдох. Что случилось? 

— Я не знаю, что произошло с Брюсом. Он был в комнате, а вот его нет. Он не отвечает по телефону. Он весь день вел себя странно. Я знал, что я должен был что-то сказать, но не сказал. Что если он ранит себя? Я даже не знаю, как долго его нет. Я не могу думать. Я не могу… — Бен едва ли не задыхался.

— Дыши глубже, Бен. Вдох — выдох, вдох — выдох. Почему ты думаешь, что Брюс может навредить себе?

— Ты сохранишь это в секрете, если я расскажу?

— Конечно. Ты можешь мне доверять. 

Несмотря на панику, Бен инстинктивно знал, что может доверять Рейфу. Он рассказал ему о Брюсе и его депрессии. Рейф внимательно слушал, кивал и молчал. Только после окончания рассказа, Рейф заговорил:

— Бен, мне нужно, чтобы ты подумал. Куда он может пойти?

— У него есть машина. Он мог поехать, куда угодно.

— Черт. Подожди, — Рейф исчез, оставив Бена одного в коридоре. Он уставился на свой телефон, мысленно пытаясь заставить его зазвонить. Рейф вернулся, одетый в свитшот Университета Колорадо. 

— У тебя есть машина? 

— Да.

— Хорошо. Давай начнем с мест, где Брюсу нравится бывать.

— Ты собираешься мне помочь?

— Конечно. Вы с Брюсом мои друзья.

Бен никогда не был настолько благодарен кому-либо в своей жизни. Присутствие Рейфа успокаивало его. Он забежал в свою комнату, схватил ключи и направился к машине. 

После часа езды по Натику Рейф предложил проверить больницу и полицейский участок. Они потерпели неудачу в обоих случаях. Они не были семьей Брюса, поэтому им нельзя доверить конфиденциальную информацию. 

Изможденный, Бен направился обратно в Академию, поглядывая на такого же истощенного Рейфа на пассажирском сидении. Бен припарковал Гретхен и заглушил двигатель. События ночи настигли его и слезы покатились по лицу. _Карверы не плачут._ Он всхлипнул и Рейф сел прямо. 

— Хей, хей, хей, Бен. С Брюсом все будет в порядке. Я знаю это, — сопереживающий тон голоса только усилил желание Бена расплакаться.

А затем Рейф потянулся и осторожно коснулся руки Бена. Бен с трудом вдохнул. Нежность действия Рейфа ошеломила его, но как-то все еще успокаивала. Он сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Спасибо за то, что был со мной этой ночью. Это многое значит. Большинство людей не рискнуло бы нарушить комендантский час и попасть в неприятности из-за кого-то, кого знают всего несколько недель.

— Я сожалею, что не могу ничем больше помочь.

Бен наконец-то собрался с духом, чтобы суметь посмотреть на Рейфа. Они снова встретились глазами и вот — они снова здесь. Теплые добрые глаза Рейфа, хотя в этот раз они были полны печали. Бен тут же подумал, что он сделает все возможное, чтобы никогда больше в этих глазах не было грусти, но он слишком устал, чтобы всерьез над этим задуматься. Вместо этого он отвернулся и вышел из машины. 

Они вернулись в общежитие. Рейф зашел вместе с Беном в его комнату и спросил, может ли он как-либо ещё помочь. Бен поблагодарил за помощь. Он надеялся, что Рейф поймет, как много значит его помощь. 

Бен закрыл дверь, прошагал через комнату к кровати и повалился на неё.

Он попытался не думать о Брюсе, где он, все ли с ним в порядке. Он пытался не думать о Рейфе, его новом друге с невероятными глазами, чье только присутствие помогло Бену почувствовать себя лучше, и чье легкое прикосновение лишило его дыхания. У Бена никогда не было такого друга, как Рейф. Он даже не был уверен, что такое возможно. 

Он старался не думать об этом, потому что хотел спать.


	4. Продолжать идти

Бен проснулся от стука в дверь. Первый его мыслью было, что это Брюс. Он, наконец, вернулся и только что закрыл дверь. Несмотря на слабость, Бен слетел с кровати и распахнул дверь.

Он опешил, увидев тренера Доннелли.

— Доброе утро, Бен. Не мог бы ты зайти в мой офис? — мрачным голосом спросил он.

Сердце ушло в пятки, внезапно Бен почувствовал себя слишком слабым. То, что приближалось, не было хорошим. Он не смог найти слов, только кивнул и последовал за тренером в его офис. 

Бен опустился на зеленый диван и приготовился к худшему.

Тренер Доннелли сел за свой стол: 

— Сегодня утром мне позвонили из больницы. Вчера вечером они приняли Брюса в психиатрическое отделение. Его родители уже в пути. Врач, с которым я говорил, сказал, что у Брюса сильный депрессивный срыв. 

Бен слышал тренера, но не мог принять его слова. _Больница? Психиатрическое отделение? Сильный депрессивный срыв?_ Его мысли моментально вернулись к последнему их разговору. _Это плохо? Как Бен пропустил? Как он мог быть настолько невнимательным к своему лучшему другу и насколько сильно тот пострадал?_

— Родители заберут Брюса домой, на Род-Айленд, для дальнейшего лечения, — продолжил тренер. 

_Нет. Брюс нужен ему._

— Он уезжает? — тихо спросил Бен.

— Мне так жаль, Бен. Я знаю, что он твой лучший друг. Это напоминает мне одно хайку Античной Месопотамии…

Он не может слушать разглагольствования тренера Доннелли. Не после тяжелой ночи и утренних новостей. Это слишком. Бен поднялся и вышел.

Бен не мог вспомнить, когда он чувствовал себя настолько истощённым. Он даже не знал, сможет ли он дойти до общежития. К счастью, вчера был Хэллоуин, так что все парни на его этаже сладко спали. Второй раз за последние два часа Бен рухнул на кровать, желая ни о чем не думать. 

Намного позже утром (или ранним вечером? Бен без понятия), он услышал стук в дверь. _Кто, к черту, это такой?_ Если это снова тренер Доннелли, Бен не отвечает за свои действия. Он сердито открыл дверь, готовый наорать на любого, кто бы там ни стоял. 

Неудовольствие Бена было настолько четко прописано на его лице, что как только дверь открылась, Рейф с круглыми глазами отпрыгнул назад, поднимая руки вверх:

— Извини! Зайду в следующий раз, — быстро произнес он, разворачиваясь к коридору. 

Бен громко выдохнул, выпуская воздух, и немного расслабился.

— Нет, нет. Извини. Я думал, что это снова тренер Доннелли.

— Снова? 

Бен поманил Рейфа в комнату. Рейф колебался.

— Ты уверен? Я могу зайти позже. Я всего лишь хотел проверить, как ты. Увидеть, возможно, Брюс вернулся или ты что-то слышал о нем. Я действительно могу вернуться позже. 

Бен мог сказать, что Рейф немного нервничал, и в этом не было ничего правильного. Бен привык к теплому дружелюбному улыбчивому Рейфу. Бену не понравился нервничающий Рейф, как и то, что он, Бен, стал причиной этого. 

— Нет, все в порядке. Я могу выдержать компанию. Сейчас здесь немного одиноко, — он открыл дверь шире и Рейф зашел внутрь, сел на кресло цвета бургунди. Кресло Брюса. _Что он теперь будет делать без Брюса?_

— Итак, ты думал, что я — тренер Доннелли? 

Бен кивнул и посвятил Рейфа в утренний разговор о Брюсе с тренером Доннелли. Как и раньше, Рейф внимательно слушал, кивал, но не задавал вопросов, пока Бен не закончил рассказ. 

— Итак, это случилось? Он всего лишь собирается уйти. 

_Господи, Брюс уходит. Как это вообще могло случиться? Бен глянул вниз и кивнул. Это не было частью плана._

— Плана? 

_Черт._ Бен не думал произносить это вслух. Он действительно устал, если не может контролировать свою речь. Сейчас было поздно отступать, поэтому Бен сделал глубокий вдох и рассказал Рейфу о своем грандиозном плане. И вновь Рейф слушал понимающе. Впервые за долгое время, Бен почувствовал, что был услышан. 

Когда он закончил, он встретился глазами с Рейфом. Он настолько потерялся в своих словах и не понимал, что Рейф смотрел на него все это время. 

— Я думаю, Брюс хотел бы, чтобы ты выполнил свой план.

— Да, я тоже. Я никогда не думал, что придется сделать это без него. Он был моим лучшим другом. Есть мой лучший друг.

— Да, возможно, иные твои друзья могут поддержать тебя. Например, ребята из футбольной команды, Стив или Зак?

— Определенно, нет, — фыркнул Бен. — В лучшем случае, мы знакомые. Я не думаю, что эти ребята хотя бы раз в жизни говорили на серьезные темы. 

— Тогда, я думаю, ты должен опираться на меня, — улыбнулся Рейф. 

— Когда я не сильный? — Бен улыбался, несмотря на усталость. 

Рейф улыбнулся даже шире. 

— И я буду твоим другом. Я помогу тебе продолжить.


	5. Правда или Вызов?

Рейф держал свое слово. Он приходил каждый день после занятий, чтобы пройтись с Беном на футбольную тренировку, а также обедал с ним. Ещё он начал заниматься у Бена в комнате. Присутствие Рейфа было приятно Бену. Они часто занимались в тишине, так как их занятия полностью не совпадали, после чего разговаривали обо всем на свете. Это было так естественно. Насколько, что Бен чувствовал себя плохо, когда думал о Брюсе. Это и Брюса комната тоже. 

Две недели спустя происшествия с Брюсом, Бен вернулся в свою комнату и Рейф уже сидел в кресле цвета бургунди.

— Привет. Как прошел твой день?

— Хорошо. Математика высосала мои силы, но в целом хорошо, — Бен скинул свои школьные вещи вниз и начал осматривать футбольную форму. Несмотря на то, что Бен любил футбол, он был рад подходящему к концу сезону. Слишком много времени уходило на игру, а Бен больше хотел сконцентрироваться на учебе и закончить свои заявления в колледж. Бейсбол и Модельный Конгресс начинались в январе, так что у него было достаточно времени, чтобы закончить все. Он собирался закончить заявления до Рождества. 

— Ты слышал о Томми Мендельхолле? 

— Что я должен был услышать о нем? — Бен поднял глаза. Томми Мендельхолл не был одним из любимых людей Бена в школе. Они играли в одной бейсбольной команде. И следует сказать, что Томми и Шрёдстер были очень похожи. Также Томми Мендельхолла продавал ответы на любой тест. 

Да, он точно не был Беновым любимчиком. 

— Проявилась его татуировка родственной души. 

Это привлекло внимание Бена. Он абсолютно забыл об этом, погрузившись в заботы с домашкой, заявлениями в колледж, футбольными тренировками (не стоит забывать и происшествие с Брюсом). Томми был самым старшим на их курсе, так что неудивительно, что его тату проявилось первым. До дня рождения Бена ещё несколько месяцев. Он не хотел думать об этом. 

— И? Какое имя? Мелоди?

Мелоди была девушкой Томми. Она училась в местной школе Джо Уоррена. Их отношения с Томми были очень публичными и очень непостоянными.

— В том и дело! — Рейф рассмеялся. — Её имя — Брэнди. Очевидно, что Томми избегал Мелоди с этого момента, но она появилась в кампусе и потребовала показать тату. Я слышал, как она орала на Томми во дворе. Он пытался её успокоить, но она просто распахнула его рубашку, и на груди курсивом было "Брэнди". Она бросила его прямо там, у всех на глазах.

— Черт. Это отстой.

Появление тату родственной души часто было гвоздем в гробу отношений в старшей школе. 

Когда они зашли в раздевалку, история с Томми Мендельхоллом все ещё была у всех на устах. Бен пытался игнорировать весь незрелый шлак, о котором говорили в раздевалке. Все сводилось к тому, что татуировка родственной души становилась блокировкой для секса, ведь ни одна девушка не будет спать с парнем, на груди которого не её имя. Иногда Бен удивлялся, почему он добровольно зависает с этими ребятами. Он словил взгляд Рейфа и округлил глаза.

Позже этой ночью, Бен пытался не умереть от тоски, сидя над заданиями по математике. В это время Рейф лежал на полу и дописывал задание на один из письменных семинаров. Бен посмотрел в окно. История с татуировкой Томми Мендельхолла все ещё занимала его мысли. На самом деле вопрос был не в Томми, а в татуировках в принципе. Не только потому что Бен не любил, когда его контролировали, но также ему не нравилось выставлять настолько личную информацию на всеобщее обозрение. _Что если он не хочет демонстрировать татуировку всем? Почему это волнует других?_

Он вернулся в реальность, стоило заметить Рейфа, ползущего под кровать Брюса. _Черт возьми, что он делает?_

— Черт возьми, что ты делаешь? 

Рейф наполовину залез под кровать Брюса. 

— Я думаю, у Брюса была бутылка водки под кроватью, — он прополз ещё немного. — Это. Точно. Здесь. — Рейф появился обратно, торжествующе поднял бутылку. — ПОБЕДА!

— Это настоящее утерянное сокровище, — Бен усмехнулся. — Черная Борода гордился бы тобой.

— Не будь смешным Бен, — Рейф весело взглянул на него. — Все знают, пираты пьют только ром. 

— Вообще-то, пираты добавляли ром в нечистую воду, чтобы перебить вкус, — Бен улыбнулся шире.

— Ауч. Это было грубо. Давай не будем повторять, — он поднялся и подошел к мини-холодильнику. — У тебя есть, чем разбавить водку?

— Ты собираешься пить СЕЙЧАС? — брови Бена поползли вверх.

— У тебя есть идеи получше, Карвер? — Рейф обернулся и усмехнулся. 

Бен посмотрел на задание по математике. Ему действительно нужно закончить это. Откровенно говоря, задание было чертовски сложным. Не стоит и говорить, что он хотел приступить к другим заданиям после того, как преодолеет зверя по имени "Параметрические и векторные дифференциальные функции". _Кто придумал это дерьмо?_

Кроме того, пьянки для выходных и даже тогда Бен пил изредка. Попойки никогда не были частью его вечерних планов. 

— Определенно, нет, — собственный ответ удивил Бена. Он указал на мини-холодильник. — Там есть апельсиновая минералка. Мы можем сделать “пластиковую отвертку”.

— Что такое пластиковая отвертка? — спросил Рейф. Он взял две бутылки минералки и кинул одну Бену. 

Бен поймал бутылку и опустился на пол. 

— Этот напиток придумал Брюс. Две трети минералки на треть водки, — он улыбнулся, вспоминая гулянки с Брюсом. — Так что выпей треть минералки, а затем добавь водку, чтобы бутылка была снова полная. 

— Ты думаешь, Брюс будет против? — на лице Рейфа мелькнуло беспокойство. 

— Неа, — Бен подумал и решил, что купит Брюсу бутылку взамен. 

— Давай сыграем, — Рейф уселся напротив Бена.

— Во что?

В большинство предыдущих раз Бен просто сидел и смотрел, как Брюс имитировал других людей. Игры с алкоголем были не для него.

— В "Правду или Вызов"? — глаза Рейфа зажглись.

Честно говоря, Бен ненавидел "Правду или Вызов". Он был закрытым человеком и ненавидел рассказывать о себе. Это последствия взросления Карвера. Но он не мог отказать Рейфу, особенно, когда тот смотрел так шаловливо. 

— Ладно, — кивнул он. Он сделал глоток из бутылки. Ему нужно морально подготовиться.

Лицо Рейфа немного посветлело. Это было прекрасно и согревало. Бен подумал, что это его согласие стало причиной. 

— Я начинаю. Бен, правда или вызов? 

Бену потребовался глоток побольше, чтобы ответить: 

— Правда. 

— Твоя любимая цитата.

Бен был благодарен Рейфу за легкий вопрос. Он, наверное, знает, Бену нужно гораздо больше алкоголя в организме прежде, чем отвечать на личные вопросы. Он обдумал вопрос Рейфа.

— Оставаться собой в мире, который постоянно пытается сделать вас чем-нибудь другим — величайшее достижение. Ральф Уолдо Эмерсон.

Бен прочел эти слова, будучи на первом году старшей школы. Они настолько соответствовали ему, была в них настоящая глубина и многозначительность. Как будто сам Эмерсон говорил с ним. 

— Конечно, — Рейф кивнул. — Твоя любимая цитата — слова трансценденталиста 19-го века. Настоящий Бен Карвер. 

— Ты знаешь, что такое трансцендентализм? 

— Хэй, я может быть и не лучший ученик курса, — Рейф постарался выглядеть обиженным, — но я умею читать и слушаю преподавателей. В основном, — он улыбнулся. — Итак, моя очередь. 

Бен выпрямился: 

— Рейф, правда или вызов?

— Правда.

— Почему ты перевелся в Академию Натик на последнем году обучения?

Они никогда не говорили на эту тему, и Бену было действительно интересно. Сейчас наступило хорошее время, чтобы спросить.

Улыбка Рейфа приугасла. Он пожал плечами.

— Я предполагаю, я устал ходить с ярлыком. 

Бен жестом попросил продолжать. 

— В Боулдэре я чувствовал себя двумерным. Во мне столько всего, чего люди не видят, но я слишком много времени прожил с ярлыком, что забыл, как это: быть самим собой, — он сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на Бена. — Мне нужно было начать все сначала. В месте, где я смог бы быть собой. 

Бен продолжал удерживать взгляд Рейфа, пока обдумывал его ответ. _Его Рейф. Всегда честный и открытый. Настолько свободный, насколько Бен никогда не сможет быть. Минуточку. Вернись. Когда он начал думать о Рейфе как о “своем Рейфе”?_ Бен вынырнул из своих мыслей.

— Почему ты не подождал вступления в колледж? Начал бы тогда? 

— Думаю, я ненавидел мысль провести ещё год, не будучи полностью собой. Итак, Бен Карвер, правда или вызов? — кривая развязная ухмылочка Рейфа что-то делает с коленями Бена. К счастью, он и так сидел. _Реагировал ли он когда-то на кого-то ещё?_

— Вызов, — Бен в последний момент проглотил "правда".

Рейф огляделся и посмотрел на окно. Шаловливый блеск вернулся в его глаза. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты завыл на луну.

Он не всерьез.

— Ты не всерьез.

— Я серьезен. Я хочу, чтобы ты открыл окно и завыл на луну. 

Бен неохотно встал и открыл окно. 

— Ааааавввв! — сказал он. Голос был не намного громче, чем при разговоре. 

— Боже мой, это так душераздирающе, — сказал Рейф. Он поднялся, встал возле Бена и показал, как должен звучать настоящий вой/крик. — Отпусти, Бен Карвер. Отпусти себя.

Бен не мог поверить в то, что Рейф только что сделал, так легко сделал. Он посмотрел на Рейфа, который начал тихонько повторять “К чёрту. К чёрту. К чёрту.”

И Бен послал все к чёрту. Он выл, и выл, и выл. Это было упоительное ощущение. Кто знал, что это будет как великолепно ощущаться? Бен чувствовал себя значительно легче.

— Думаю, мне это было нужно. 

— Согласен, — рассмеялся Рейф. Бен восхитился, как точно Рейф понимает, что может побудить Бена почувствовать себя лучше.

— Моя мама верит в то, что эмоции нужно отпускать. 

— Ладно, моя семья верит в то, что их нужно скрывать.

Бен задумался, что за жизнь в семье, где свободно выражают себя. Ему было интересно, если бы он жил в такой семье, был бы он похож на Рейфа. 

— Твоя очередь. Рейф Гольдберг, правда или вызов? 

Спустя несколько вопросов и ещё одну “пластиковую отвертку”, Бен узнал, больше, чем по семье, Рейф скучает по девушке Клэр Оливии. Хотя Рейф и не сказал этого, должно быть, она являлась его бывшей девушкой. 

Рейф также признал, что мастурбация является его плохой привычкой. Мозги Бена закоротило, и он едва не спросил “И о ком ты думаешь, когда делаешь это?”. К счастью, он успел прикусить язык. Такой вопрос будет СЛИШКОМ личным.

— Дерьмо, уже час ночи, — Рейф посмотрел на будильник Бена, — и я должен рано вставать. Нет ничего хуже физики в восемь утра. 

Были ли это две “пластиковые отвертки” или ощущение близости к Рейфу после игры, Бен не был уверен, однако предложил: 

— Последний раз, правда или вызов? 

Бен молча просил выбрать вызов.

— Хорошо. Вызов.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты спал со мной.

Брови Рейфа поднялись так высоко, что коснулись линии волос и он едва не подавился остатками “отвертки”. 

ЧЕРТ ЗАБЕРИ, БЕН, СЛОВА. ВЫБИРАЙ ВЫРАЖЕНИЯ ЛУЧШЕ!

— Я имел в виду, останься здесь со мной. Ты можешь поспать на кровати Брюса. Это так странно, спать здесь в одиночку. Сначала я делил комнату со своим братом Люком, потом с Брюсом. Мне просто необходим кто-то. Пожалуйста, оставайся. 

Бен мысленно приказал себе заткнуться. Ему действительно нужно пересмотреть свое отношение к алкоголю. У Бена было тяжело на сердце, пока Рейф стоял и молчал. _Почему его мозгам и телу настолько сложно работать правильно?_

Для Бена прошла вечность прежде, чем Рейф ответил с легкой улыбкой: 

— Ладно. Я пойду к себе и быстренько переоденусь. Я сейчас вернусь.

После того, как дверь закрылась, Бен выдохнул. Он даже не понял, что задерживал дыхание. Он потер руками лицо. _Он на самом деле попросил Рейфа переночевать здесь? Господи, и зачем он только попросил. Отстой. Почему он всегда такой безгранично жалкий? Почему он не может быть одним из тех парней, которые говорят только круто?_

Он заставил себя переодеться, так что к возвращению Рейфа он был готов и лежал в постели. Рейф выключил свет и лег на кровать Брюса. Они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, и через несколько минут дыхание Рейфа выровнялось. 

Бен повернулся на бок и посмотрел на Рейфа. Сон только добавил ему миролюбия. Пока он смотрел на спящего Рейфа, Бен думал, насколько близким стал Рейф, и как ему повезло иметь такого удивительного друга. Он был не только умным и веселым, но и понимающим, и заботливым. И это его инстинктивное понимание, что нужно Бену. Бен всегда чувствовал себя лучше, проводя время с Рейфом. Он принес в жизнь Бена свет, когда Бен даже не понимал, чего он лишен. 

Бен думал, как быстро они стали настолько близки. Даже с Брюсом не было настолько легко. Даже с его предыдущими девушками, Синди и Ханной. Никогда ещё связь не устанавливалась так быстро, не была настолько сильной, правильной. И ещё, Бен не чувствовал, что они достаточно близки. 

Он думал, как загораются глаза Рейфа после каждой шутки Бена. Он думал об озорном смехе Рейфа. _Думал ли он ранее о чьих-либо губах подобным образом? На что думал похоже прикосновение к этим губам? Поцелуй Рейфа?_

_Полное. Дерьмо._

_Этого не может быть, не так ли?_

_О. Черт. Это не было частью плана. Это вообще не было частью плана._


	6. Падение

К тому времени, как Бен проснулся, Рейф уже ушел, а сам Бен опаздывал на занятия. С трудом одеваясь, он старался не думать о грохоте набата в голове и о причине этого. Было бы это из-за алкоголя или из-за вчерашних мыслей... Не важно. 

Если он не будет себе лгать, то сможет признаться: по большей мере это мысли и совсем немного алкоголь. 

Прошлой ночью Бен долго не мог уснуть. Та изначальная мысль о поцелуе с Рейфом спровоцировала коллапс в его мозгу. Он вспоминал, как впервые увидел Рейфа на футбольном матче, как глаза Рейфа остановились на нем в тишине и застыли. Он думал обо всех игривых сияющих улыбках Рейфа и что ему особенно нравились те, которые именно он вызвал. 

Бену потребовался весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не улыбнуться этим мыслям. Это может напугать Рейфа. Вдруг он проснется и увидит Бена, который улыбается ему посреди ночи. Да, определенно стрёмно. Карверы не стрёмные.

Но в Рейфе было значительно больше, чем его внешняя привлекательность. Рейф был добрым, заботливым и открытым. Он был смешным, но по-хорошему. Когда бы Бену ни было нужно, Рейф был рядом с ним. Больше этого, у него был Бен. Он действительно понимал Бена и его потребности. Он думал о том, как Рейф коснулся его руки, зная, что Бену необходимо немного заботы и утешения. Как Рейф начал приходить к нему каждый день, стоило узнать, что Бену нужен друг. Он думал об этом вечере. Рейф понял, что Бен потерялся в своей голове и тонул в математике, так что предложил игру. 

Бен думал, как он думает о Рейфе. Слова “естественно” и “правильно” первыми приходили на ум. _Думают ли друзья так о своих друзьях?_

Бен также думал о других парнях в Академии и своих одногодках из Альтона. Да, он признавал, что некоторые из них хорошо выглядят, но между ними всегда была какая-то дистанция. Ничего большего, чем знакомство. С Рейфом все было по-другому. Рейф несомненно привлекал его и это определенно не было мимолетно. Фактически, только становилось сильнее. 

Итак, значит ли это, что Бен — гей? Впервые Бен задумался об этом. Не было необходимости думать о таком ранее. До сегодня, Бен считал себя традиционной сексуальной ориентации. Может он и был геем, однако это не выглядело правильным. Это не была гомофобная мысль, нет. Бен нормально относился к разным формам сексуальной ориентации. Мысль выглядела ошибочной. Это не описывало чувства Бена. Возможно, он би? Но он всегда думал, что бисексуальность — это когда парни и девушки нравятся одинаково, поэтому это описание также не было точным. Может быть, бисексуальность неравномерна? Не делится 50 на 50?

Он провел множество времени в раздумьях.

Его дядя Макс признался в бисексуальности, когда он был ребенком, и отец не отнесся хорошо к признанию. Бен практически слышал, как отец говорит “В этой семье только традиционные кости”. Бен тут же прекратил думать о своем отце. Это определенно не помогло.

Бен начал думать о девушках. Что на счет его прошлых девушек? Бен точно находил физически привлекательными и Синди, и Ханну, и уж точно ему нравилось быть с ними. Его ночные фантазии всегда включали женщин.

Итак, в каком месте это все соприкасается с Рейфом? Как Рейф относится к происходящему? _Иисусе, как долго он продолжает думать о Рейфе?_ Бен, наконец, повернулся на другой бок, но не посмотрел на будильник. Он не хотел знать ответ на свой вопрос. 

 

Когда он собирал книги для занятий, до него дошло, он так и не закончил домашнее задание по математике. _Дерьмо. Он знает, куда потратит свой обеденный перерыв. К счастью, математика была после обеда._ Он промчался через двор на свой урок по американской поэзии. Хотя он пытался обращать внимание на лекцию о Т. С. Элиоте и как повлиял на его творчество отказ от структуры, мозг Бена, казалось, застрял в мыслях о Рейфе. По-видимому, это никогда не закончится. 

К обеденному времени, Бен был истощен. Он пытался закончить свою домашнюю работу, но цифры расплывались перед глазами. Высшая математика была сложной для Бена и в лучшие дни. Каким-то чудесным образом Бен сумел-таки написать что-то похожее на выполненное домашнее задание до того, как обеденный перерыв закончился. 

После завершения всех занятий, главным желанием Бена было упасть в кровать. Он поплелся в свою комнату, ожидая найти Рейфа там. Но его не было. Если бы его спросили, Бен не сумел бы сказать, что именно он ощутил в этот момент: разочарование, облегчение, панику или все вместе. Это не продолжалось долго, так как Рейф появился через 10 минут. 

— Хей, чувак, — Рейф посмотрел на Бена. — Ты в порядке? Плохой день? 

Бен только кивнул. Это был его максимум. 

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? 

_Да, Рейф. Давай поговорим, как я провел весь день, думая о тебе. Точно так же, как и всю предыдущую ночь. Более того, я пялился на тебя все те три часа, пока размышлял о наших отношениях и как это, поцеловать тебя. Мы можем продолжить разговор о том, что я влюбился в тебя._

_Иисусе._

_Я влюбился в тебя._

— Не особо.

Наверное, что-то было в голове Бена такое, что Рейф только взглянул на него. 

— Хорошо. Ладно, я здесь, если тебе нужно, — и Рейф уставился на свою домашнюю работу. 

Новая мысль о Рейфе пришла в голову к Бену, удивив его. Он был уверен, что передумал все возможные мысли о Рейфе. Очевидно, нет.

Не смотря на то что Бен думал о Рейфе всю ночь и весь день, он ни разу не задумался над чувствами Рейфа или о том, что Рейф думает об их дружбе (отношениях?). Во второй раз за прошедшие 24 часа Бен вспоминал каждый разговор с Рейфом, каждую фразу. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы Рейф упоминал свою девушку, но так же он не упоминал и парня. _Почему все это настолько сложно?_

Бен прикидывал, как бы спросить у Рейфа об этом, но откинул все варианты. Сначала нужно разобраться со своими чувствами, прежде чем говорить с Рейфом. Вместо этого Бен приступил к выполнению домашки.

Спустя несколько часов, Рейф предложил поужинать. Бен пытался вести себя как обычно рядом с Рейфом, но он знал, что провалился. Рейф вежливо ничего не сказал. 

Когда они возвращались в общежитие, Рейф наконец решился спросить: 

— Ты уверен, что все в порядке? 

— Да, как я говорил, плохой день. Я вымотался. 

— Я тоже. Нам следует поспать.

Очевидно, это значило, Рейф снова будет спать здесь. Он пошел переодеться в свою комнату, затем вернулся, улегся на кровать Брюса (теперь свою) и пожелал Бену спокойной ночи.

Бен не мог позволить себе ещё одну бессонную ночь. Ему нужен сон. Он заставил себя повернуться к стене, закрыть глаза и уснуть.

***

Шел третий день каникул ко Дню благодарения, когда Бен действительно понял насколько сильно он влюбился в Рейфа. Он уже невыносимо скучал, хотя прошло всего лишь три дня.

После той ночи с пьянкой (и пристальными взглядами, многочисленными пристальными взглядами), Рейф регулярно ночевал у Бена. Фактически, Рейф жил здесь и Бену нравилось такое положение вещей. Вместо того, чтобы прояснять непонятные моменты у преподавателей, Бен так быстро как мог бежал в общежитие, чтобы застать Рейфа между занятиями или провести с ним немного больше времени на обеде. 

Однако эти обрывки бледнели по сравнению с возвращением домой, к Рейфу. Он не мог дождаться, когда расскажет Рейфу о своем дне и услышит его рассказ. Бен не мог думать ни о чем ином, кроме как о проведенном вместе с Рейфом времени. 

Ладно, мог. Он хотел быть ближе к Рейфу любым возможным способом. В одно и то же время, эта мысль ужасала его и вызывала трепет. _Так вот на что это похоже, быть влюбленным в своего лучшего друга._

Рейф предлагал Бену поехать к его семье на День благодарения, стоило ему узнать о планах Бена на каникулы. Они включали кампус, домашнее задание и заявления в колледж. Бен хотел поехать, он никогда не был так далеко на западе, но он отклонился от выполнения своего грандиозного плана, проводя все возможное время с Рейфом. Он нуждался в тишине, чтобы наверстать упущенное. 

Именно таким образом, Бен оказался в собственноручно созданной изоляции и был абсолютно несчастен. В попытке убежать от мыслей о Рейфе, он уединился в библиотеке и набросился на домашнее задание и вступительные заявления в колледж. И закончил с этим за два дня. Бен сделал все от него зависящее для поступления в колледж. Дальше дело за приемной комиссией. Успех его плана зависел от них. Он предполагал, что на этой стадии испытает чувство выполненного долга или, в крайнем случае, чувство облегчения. Ничего. Достижение не ощущалось таковым, если его нельзя было разделить с кем-то.

Он подумывал позвонить Рейфу, но передумал. В звонках было что-то очень формальное. Не впервые, Бен пожалел, что его тарифный план не включает смс. Было бы гораздо проще написать Рейфу смс. 

Бен ехал в кафе на праздничный ужин, когда его телефон зазвонил. Это был Рейф. Сердце Бен начало биться чаще. Бен улыбался, когда принимал звонок и переводил на громкоговоритель.

— Привет, дружище! 

— Привет! Счастливого Дня благодарения! 

Бен улыбнулся шире. Голос Рейфа звучал счастливо по телефону. Бен едва ли может выдержать счастливого Рейфа. 

— Тебе того же. Что за фоновый шум?

— Это моя семья. Они не знают другой громкости, кроме высокой. Если бы выживание человечества зависело от их шепота, мы бы уже умерли. 

Бен рассмеялся: 

— Тогда хорошо, что это задание отдано моей семье. Никто ничего не говорит. Человечество может спать спокойно. 

— Что ты делаешь сегодня? 

Бен задумался над тем, чтобы рассказать Рейфу правду. Он ехал в самое дешевое кафе города, чтобы в одиночестве встретить День благодарения. Нет, такое говорить не нужно.

— Ничего. Ты? 

— Три предыдущих дня я провел, умоляя маму приготовить настоящую индейку на День благодарения. Безрезультатно. Так что на День благодарения я застрял с индейкой из тофу. Это птица.*

— Каламбур? — Бен фыркнул от смеха. Он мог слышать, как Рейф смеется над собой. Он часто это делает. Бен никогда не признает это вслух, но он почувствовал, как влюбляется в Рейфа больше.

Пауза. Бен чувствовал, как слова _Я скучаю по тебе_ рвутся из его груди, но упорно заталкивал их обратно. 

Рейф разорвал тишину:

— Ладно, хорошо тебе повеселиться на День благодарения! Увидимся, когда я вернусь!

— Не могу дождаться!

— Я тоже.

_Он тоже._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * в оригинале It’s fowl. – Это домашняя птица/курица. Слово звучит точно также, как foul – ошибка, или нечто дурное, или же фол (в спорте).


	7. Агапе

Следующие три недели Бен провел, изобретая планы, как бы ненавязчиво и аккуратно выяснить, не гей ли Рейф, а если гей, то что он чувствует к Бену. Планы всегда удавались Бену. Он может справиться с планированием. Он может выполнять план.

Он не может выполнить этот план. 

Все, что бы он ни придумал, казалось либо слишком поспешным, либо тупым. Все его придуманные планы заставляли Бена чувствовать себя уязвимым, а Бен не может быть уязвимым. В принципе.

Не смотря на то что Бен не может справиться с единственной вещью, в которой он хорош, отношения с Рейфом продолжали улучшаться. Они все ещё проводили практически все свободное время вместе. Рейф все ещё спал в комнате Бена практически каждую ночь, задерживался надолго. Их связь крепка на протяжении каждого серьезного разговора про жизнь, философию и будущее. Бен мечтал именно о такой связи. Правда, он думал, что это будет девушка. 

Он ошибался. Он серьезно ошибался.

Но чувствует ли Рейф то же самое? Не является ли это чем-то, что делают все лучшие друзья? Бен предполагал, что Рейф натурал (да, он знает, что нужно делать, когда кажется), но все ещё не был уверен. Они говорили обо всем, кроме этого. Это была необсуждаемая тема. _Почему она стала таковой?_

Бен старался не фокусироваться на этом, пока они с Рейфом вместе шли в их, да _их,_ комнату. Он сосредоточился на рассказе Рейфа. 

— Мы переодевались на физкультуру, Стэндиш ходил вокруг без рубашки с самодовольным видом. Потом он начал напрягать грудные мышцы и демонстрировать тату родственной души. Я мог думать только о какой-то бедной девушке по имени Алана, вынужденной провести всю свою жизнь с этим напыщенным павлином. 

Это возможность! И Бен не может её упустить. Бен впервые в жизни ничего не планируя, не задумываясь, спросил: 

— Что на счет твоего тату? _Да, Бен, это было ловко._

— Что на счет него? — Рейф пожал плечами. — Мне исполниться 18 только этим летом. Клэр Оливия угрожает мне гавайской вечеринкой, чтобы я мог ходить в одной юбке из листьев и демонстрировать всем свою татуировку. Я убеждаю её откинуть эту идею, иначе надену лифчик из кокосов только, чтобы позлить её. 

Бен знал, что Клэр Оливия — это лучшая подруга Рейфа. Раньше Бен думал, что она также была его бывшей девушкой, однако Рейф продолжал упорно называть её только другом, так что Клэр Оливия не была бывшей.

— Я имею ввиду, на что будет похожа твоя татуировка? — спросил Бен, открывая дверь в их комнату в общежитии.

Рейф скинул свои вещи на своей, официально Брюса, части комнаты. 

— Я представлял только чувства в основном. Кто-то, кто будет безоговорочно любить меня. Кто-то, рядом с кем я буду чувствовать себя как дома. Кто-то, кто будет гордиться отношениями со мной. 

_Как дома._ Эти слова точно описывали мысли Бена по поводу Рейфа. _Погодите-ка._

— Почему ты думаешь, твоя родственная душа не будет гордиться тобой? 

Прежде чем ответить, Рейф сделал глубокий вдох и слабо улыбнулся. По предвзятому мнению Бена, это было восхитительно. 

— Потому что ты никогда не знаешь точно, как человек относиться к каминг-ауту. Я имею ввиду то, что это моя родственная душа не значит, что он захочет быть против мира. 

_Камиунг-аут._

_Он моя родственная душа. _

В комнате стало резко не хватать воздуха. У Бена закружилась голова от недостатка воздуха и заполошного сердцебиения.

_Рейф был геем._

_Это может случиться._

Бен разобрался со своей “гей только для Рейфа” бисексуальностью, но сделать что-то... Это было иначе. Бен просто не знал, что делать.

— Значит, ты гей? — _Спокойно, Бен, просто дыши._

— Я был им, начиная с 14, — кивнул Рейф.

Что-то было не так.

— Так почему ты не сказал мне раньше? Почему ты молчишь об ориентации здесь, в Натике? — он не злился. Он пытался понять. Бен ненавидел что-либо не понимать.

Рейф нахмурил брови. Он выглядел так, будто раздумывает над своими словами, чтобы четко и полно донести свои мысли. Бен мог только посочувствовать. 

— Ты помнишь ту ночь, когда мы играли в Правду или действие?

Бен кивнул. _Да, Бен помнит ту ночь В ПОДРОБНОСТЯХ._

— Ты спрашивал меня, почему я перевелся в Натик на последнем году обучения. Я ответил, как устал жить с ярлыком. Да, я устал жить как “мальчик-гей”. Люди смотрели на меня через эту призму и видели только ориентацию. А ведь во мне есть столько всего другого! Признаться в том, что ты гей — это в каком-то смысле возвести стену между собой и миром. Так что я перевел в Натик и решил, что лучше не рассказывать о своей ориентации, чтобы другие увидели во мне что-то иное. Я не состою из только одного ярлыка. 

Бен почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар. Наверняка это было крайне тяжело для Рейфа скрывать часть себя. Бен нашел глазами Рейфа, прежде чем спросить: 

— Почему ты не сказал мне? Почему лгал? Ты думал, что я буду осуждать тебя? Или ты считал, что я больше не захочу быть твоим другом? 

Одна мысль о том, что Рейф мог подумать такое о Бене, — ранила. Бен никогда не думал, что его сможет ранить такое. 

— Господи, Бен, нет! — категорично воскликнул Рейф. — Абсолютно нет! Это… всего лишь… ладно. У меня никогда не было такого лучшего друга, как ты. Мы с тобой во многом совпадаем. Я не собирался замалчивать, я просто… — Рейф вздохнул. Бен ещё не видел его настолько потерянным. — Я прошу прощения, Бен. У меня в мыслях не было лгать тебе. 

Сердце Бена едва не остановилось, когда он увидел, как наполняются слезами глаза Рейфа. Те самые ореховые глаза, с которых все началось. Бен двумя решительными шагами пересек комнату и заключил Рейфа в свои объятия.

— Все хорошо. Я понимаю тебя. Действительно понимаю.

Бен чувствовал дыхание Рейфа на своей шее. И Рейф наверняка чувствовал, как сильно бухало сердце Бена в груди. Они никогда не были настолько близко друг к другу. Бен напряг все мышцы в попытке прекратить дрожь. 

Рейф первым отстранился, поднял глаза на Бена. Рейф выглядел преступно хорошо. Это было по-настоящему нечестно. 

— Спасибо тебе, Бен, за то, что ты настолько хороший друг. Я действительно не знаю, чтобы я делал без тебя. Во всем мире для меня нет никого ближе тебя. Я не думал, что возможна дружба, подобная нашей. Я не знал, что такое существует.

Ранее у Бена были подобные мысли, но, когда Рейф произнес "дружба" частичка его умерла. В этот момент Бен понял. Ему недостаточно быть лучшим другом Рейфа. Никогда не будет достаточно. Бену нужно больше. Когда речь заходила о Рейфе, Бену нужно все. 

В момент настоящей храбрости, Бен наклонился и коснулся щеки Рейфа. Кожа была более гладкой, чем Бен думал. Наверное, он ранее этим утром побрился. Рейф встретил взгляд Бена. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. 

Дальнейшие события развивались стремительно. Бен не знал, кто начал. Все, что он знал, сейчас он целует Рейфа и _господи ты, боже мой, это шикарно. Это так замечательно._

Это было всем. 

Бен вложил всего себя в этот поцелуй. Он хотел показать Рейфу, как сильно нуждается в нем и как много Рейф значит для него. Рейф отвечал с такой же страстью и желанием. Невероятно. Все напряжение и все давление, постоянные спутники Бена, исчезли. Ранее он никогда не чувствовал себя таким легким. На краю сознания промелькнула мысль, что это счастье могло уплыть прочь. 

Рейф коротко простонал, стоило Бену поцеловать его в челюсть, спуститься к шее. Вкус и запах чистой кожи Рейфа под губами и языком Бена вымели прочь все, о чем Бен пытался думать. Он не мог дышать, но в этот конкретный момент это было наилучшим решением.

Бен посмотрел на Рейфа. Широко открытые глаза, дикий взгляд, великолепно. _Как долго он мог жить без этого?_

Бен хотел выразить словами все, что он чувствует в этот момент, все, что он чувствовал с того первого дня на площадке. И не находил слова. 

Он понял, что искомых слов просто не было в английском языке. 

— Агапе, — прошептал Бен и улыбнулся.

— Прости? 

Бен едва не рассмеялся, стоило посмотреть на удивленное выражение лица Рейфа. С ласковой улыбкой, он пояснил:

— Греки были умнее нас и у них были слова для разных форм любви. _Сторге_ — семейная, родственная любовь. Нам не подходит. _Эрос_ — страстная любовь, сексуальное влечение. _Филиа_ — братская любовь. И наивысшая форма. _Агапе._ Это безусловная бескорыстная любовь, когда ты ставишь интересы другого человека выше своих. 

Если бы Бен не был уже влюблен, он влюбился бы, увидев улыбку Рейфа по окончанию объяснения. 

— _Агапе,_ — повторил Рейф. — Мне нравится.


	8. Родственные души

Если бы Бена спросили, как бы он описал весь прошлый месяц, он бы сказал одно-единственное слово. Эйфория. _Как древние греки сумели создать все необходимые Бену слова, чтобы описать его чувства к Рейфу?_

Последние дни перед каникулы были заполнены Рейфом. Бен понимал, что он ходил на занятия и делал домашние задания, но все было как в тумане. И только время, проведенное с Рейфом, оставалось чётким.

Рейф был терпелив с Беном. Он понимал, что для Бена все чувства были свежими. В то время, как Рейф признался и принял себя задолго до Натика. Хотя последний месяц и был лучшим для Бена, так же он был временем напряженного самоанализа. Бен никогда не сможет выразить, как много значило для него терпение и поддержка Рейфа. Он знал, что Рейф хотел значительно большего от их отношений, но позволял Бену самому задавать темп. Бен не понимал, за что ему выпала такая удача. 

Сейчас он был готов.

Он смотрел на Рейфа, тихо спящего рядом. Бен чувствовал, как его тело буквально гудит от напряжения. Завтра ему исполнится 18 и имя Рейфа будет написано на его груди. Его сердце сладко сжималось каждый раз, когда он рисовал себе картины с именем Рейфа на своей груди. 

Он хотел гордиться своей любовью к Рейфу, как же он хотел! Бен не мог придумать лучше способа, чем постоянная татуировка на его груди. Она значила, что они с Рейфом будут вместе против всего мира до конца жизни.

Когда Бен наконец уснул, ему снился Рейф. Их будущее. Он мог видеть, как они вместе ходят в колледж, обсуждают свои идеи, заводят новых друзей. Он мог видеть их общий дом, в лесу, с камином. Он мечтал о том, как приходит домой, как они с Рейфом вместе готовят ужин и читают у камина. И так каждый день. Он и Рейф.

_Родственные души._

Бен проснулся с улыбкой. В последнее время он только так и просыпался. Он провел рукой по груди, повернулся посмотреть на Рейфа, все ещё сладко спящего рядом. Он не ощущал физических изменений. Он спустился с кровати так тихо, как только позволяло его большое тело, и пробрался через коридор в ванную. 

Он повернулся лицом к зеркалу и снял пижаму. 

И вот что он увидел на своей груди: Шеймус. 

Бен шагнул ближе к зеркалу. _Это не может быть правдой._ Он прижался к раковине, снова и снова проводя рукой по имени.

_Шеймус._

_Что за чёртов Шеймус?_

Бен не понимал. Как это могло произойти? Бен дрожал так сильно, что вынуждал себя сохранять вертикальное положение. 

_Рейф. Это должен быть Рейф._

Бен оделся и выбежал из ванной. Он промчался по лестнице, через дверь напрямую в лес. Он не мог дышать. Во всем лесу не хватало кислорода.

У пруда, Бен упал и закрыл руками лицо. Он все ещё не понимал. Он четко знал, чего хочет его сердце. Его сердце хочет Рейфа. _Зачем вселенная послала ему Рейфа, если тут же забрала назад?_

 _Господи, что он скажет Рейфу?_ Он знал, что Рейф захочет увидеть его татуировку родственной души. Они много говорили об этом в последнее несколько недель. Никто из них не сомневался, чье имя появится на груди Бена. 

Бен чувствовал, что предал Рейфа. Человека, кто так много для него значит.

Он даже не пытался остановить слезы, катившиеся вниз.

Он думал о Рейфе, который ждет его в их комнате. Его будильник скоро прозвенит. Рейф запланировал полноценную экскурсию в день рождения Бена. Они должны были поехать в Бостон, прогуляться по Пути свободы*, посетить все исторические достопримечательности Бостона. Они собирались поужинать в таверне Зеленого дракона**, той самой, где собирались Сыны свободы***. Это было тем, что Бен всегда хотел сделать и Рейф собирался воплотить эту мечту в жизнь. Они оба с нетерпением ждали этого дня. 

_Его Рейф._

_Нет._

_Не его Рейф._

Бен представлял, как покажет тату Рейфу. Он мог представить себе боль и разочарование в глазах Рейфа. Там, где должно было быть его имя, написано Шеймус. Мысль о том, что он заставит Рейфа пройти через это, невыносима. Бен заплакал даже сильнее. 

_Кто вообще этот Шеймус? Как его вообще можно сравнивать с Рейфом?_ Бен уже ненавидел его. 

Рейф делал Бена свободным. Когда он был с Рейфом, Бен чувствовал, как постоянное напряжение и давление покидают его. Рейф принес свет в жизнь Бена, а теперь он должен порвать с ним из-за какого-то _Шеймуса_. Кем бы он ни был.

Бен заходился от рыданий, казалось, целую вечность. У него не было плана для этого. Стоило ему однажды представить имя Рейфа напротив своего сердца, как он не мог и подумать, что там появиться другое имя. _Как на счет сна прошлой ночью?_ Бен был уверен, что видит свое будущее. Он заплакал сильнее.

Только мысль о том, что Рейф, проснувшись и не найдя Бена, в панике может искать его, заставила Бена сдвинуться с места и направиться к общежитию. Этот день уже достаточно ужасен для них обоих, незачем делать его хуже для Рейфа. 

Он надеялся придумать слова для Рейфа, пока будет возвращаться в общежитие, но сейчас он стоял перед собственной дверью, и голова его была пуста. Как будто его разум не был способен сформулировать слова, потому что знал, стоит только их сказать и Рейф покинет его жизнь. 

_Господи. Жизнь без Рейфа._ Это было невообразимо. 

Бен физически чувствовал, как тело отвергает эту идею. У него кружилась голова, его тошнило и трясло, градом валил пот. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько ужасно, так тяжело.

Пока он стоял, пытаясь взять себя в руки, он мог слышать, как Рейф говорит по громкой связи с девушкой. Он предположил, что с Клэр Оливией. 

— Почему он ушел прям в день своего рождения? — судя по тону Рейфа, он волнуется. Бен почувствовал себя самым ужасным человеком на планете. 

— Ты знаешь о ДВУХЧАСОВОЙ разнице во времени между Натиком и Боулдэром? — Да, это однозначно Клэр Оливия. Она тяжело вздохнула: — Ты пытался позвонить ему? Он взял ключи от машины? 

— Пытался, он оставил телефон в комнате. И ключи здесь, и бумажник.

Бен слышал, как Рейф начал мерять шагами комнату. 

— Хорошо. Значит, он не мог уйти далеко. Скорее всего ты психуешь на ровном месте. Не переживай. Скоро твой парень вернется и у вас будет жаркий утренний секс в честь дня рождения. 

Рейф рассмеялся. Бен попытался не представлять, насколько ему будет не хватать этого смеха. 

— Ты права. Я всего лишь хочу, знать, где он находится. Хочу сделать его день рождения совершенным. 

Бен чувствовал себя как приговоренный, восходящий на эшафот. Возможно, он и был им. Он сделал глубокий вдох и открыл дверь. 

— Хэй! С Днем рождения! — Рейф ярко улыбнулся. — Где ты был? — он кинул телефон на кровать и подбежал обнять Бена. Рейф все ещё был тёплым ото сна, когда он прижимался к Бену. Бен сильно обнял Рейфа и жадно втянул воздух. Рейф пах так хорошо. У Бена разболелась голова от того, как сильно ему будет этого не хватать.

— Эй, я была права! — крик с кровати заставил их разорвать объятия. — Ты должен мне много-много времени!

— Да-да, Клэр Оливия, конечно же. Мне нужно идти. Я позвоню позже.

— Брошена ради парня, — охнула она. — Я обязана сделать это названием своей автобиографии. Хорошо, до скорого, Шей-Шей. И к слову, больше никогда не звони мне так рано утром! 

Рейф закончил звонок и снова обнял Бена. Он прижался щекой к шее Бена. 

— Хэй, именинник. С 18-тилетием, — он посмотрел на Бен и нежно поцеловал. — Люблю тебя. 

Бен задумался, могли Рейф слышать его сердцебиение. Бен определено чувствовал его. Он все ещё не знал, что и как сказать. Бен желал разделить всю свою жизнь вместе с Рейфом и теперь он вынужден попрощаться с ним. _Может это и к лучшему. Рейф заслуживает быть со своей родственной душой, даже если это и не Бен._

Но Бен не мог открыть рот и сказать эти слова. Он продолжал обнимать Рейфа так сильно, как мог.

— Хэй, большой парень. Мне нужно немного воздуха для дыхания, — Бен неохотно ослабил хватку. — Итак, где ты провел все утро? — Рейф сел на кровать и жестом предложил Бену присоединиться.

— Я был у пруда, в лесу, — Бен вздохнул. — Мне нужно было немного прогуляться, — он улыбнулся, только чтобы не расплакаться. — Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя волноваться.

— Все в порядке, но в следующий раз оставляй записку или бери с собой телефон, или сделай что-то ещё, чтобы мне не пришлось звонить Клэр Оливии на рассвете, — он лукаво улыбнулся. — А теперь иди сюда. Есть кое-что, что я хочу сделать с тобой прежде, чем мы отправимся в Бостон, — Рейф протянул руки к Бену.

Бен отшатнулся. Может, это и было глупо, но он хотел побыть с Рейфом немного дольше.

— Почему Клэр Оливия назвала тебя Шей-Шей? 

Рейф уставился на Бена как на сумасшедшего.

— Ты действительно хочешь поговорить о глупых прозвищах вместо того, чтобы получить офигенный минет через мозг выносящим сексом? 

Не взирая на то как бы сильно Бену этого ни хотелось, он не мог допустить, чтобы Рейф снял с него футболку. Нет сейчас. 

— Ага. Зная вас с Клэр Оливией, это должна быть интересная история. В смысле, я не понимаю, как из Рейфа получился Шей-Шей.

Рейф издал смешок: 

— Конечно, не понимаешь. Шей-Шей произошло от Шеймуса, — он соскользнул с кровати и вытянул вперед руку. — Шеймус Рафаэль Гольдберг. Жертва Имянареченья по пьяни. Видишь, я и Клэр Оливия… 

Бен потряс головой пока Рейф продолжал болтать. Очевидно, он не услышал правильно, но малюсенькая надежда заставила сердце Бена биться тише.

— Прошу прощения, но ты только что сказал, что твое настоящее имя — Шеймус? 

— К сожалению. Я не афиширую это. 

Сердце Бена грозилось выпасти из груди. Он не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: убить Рейфа или поцеловать.

Он выбрал поцеловать.

Бен приблизился к Рейфу и поцеловал его так страстно, что они оба упали на кровать. 

Рейф пытался ещё что-то сказать.

— Охуеть… Если бы я знал, что имя Шеймус так тебя возбудит, — Бен перебил его новым жгучим поцелуем. 

_Рейф. Шеймус._

Бен никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым. Каждая частичка его тела буквально пела.

_Агапе. Родственная душа._

Бен отстранился и посмотрел на Рейфа с яркими алыми губами и блуждающим взглядом. 

Бен приблизился к уху Рейфа. Он мог чувствовать жар его лица возле своего. Это было пьяняще.

— Это ты. Это всегда был ты. Я люблю тебя, Рейф. 

— Хорошо, Бен, — прошептал в ответ Рейф. — Я тоже люблю тебя.

_Он сможет навечно сохранить это._

Бен терзал ухо Рейфа ртом и чувствовал, как тот извивается под ним. Он услышал, как Рейф пробормотал.

— Снимай футболку. Я хочу это увидеть. 

Бен улыбнулся в шею Рейфа. Он медленно отстранился и послал Рейфу игривую улыбку: 

— Почему бы тебе не помочь мне? 

Одним резким движением, Рейф сорвал футболку с Бена. Глаза Рейфа расширились, стоило ему увидеть надпись. И сердце Бена заколотилось в груди. Он смотрел, как аккуратно Рейф пальцами обводил каждую букву своего имени, выбитого у Бена напротив сердца. Бен чувствовал волны тепла и любви, расходящиеся от этих пальцев по всему его телу.

Бен положил руку на руку Рейфа на своей груди. Он глянул на их руки прежде, чем поднять взгляд и встретиться с взглядом Рейфа. Он надеялся, что улыбка получилась соблазнительной: 

— Теперь, что ты говорил о мозг выносящем сексе в честь дня рождения? 

Рейф рассмеялся и потянул Бена к себе. Они опустились на кровать. Бен закрыл глаза, стоило ему губами коснуться губ Рейфа. Он улыбался в поцелуй.

Он был дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бен хотел стать профессором истории, он обожает историю практически так же, как Рейфа. Практически: потому что историю он обожает дольше. Маршрут, который построил Рейф, охватывает все исторически значимые достопримечательности Бостона. 
> 
> * The Freedom Trail — пеший маршрут в Бостоне, штат Массачусетс, США. Её длина составляет 4 километра. Он объединяет все значимые исторические достопримечательности Бостона. Вехи Тропы отмечены памятными знаками, поясняющими табличками, рассказывающими об истории города.
> 
> ** The Green Dragon Tavern - ресторан, работающий в Бостоне примерно с 1701 года. Знаменит тем, что в нем заседали такие политические организации как Сыны свободы, Бостонский форум, Бостонский комитет по переписке. Здесь была запланировала знаменитая в Америке акция Бостонское чаепитие.
> 
> *** The Sons of Liberty — революционная американская организация. "Сыны свободы" боролись против колониальных властей, осуществляли бойкот английских товаров, противодействовали размещению и переброске британских войск. Боролись за предоставление избирательных прав рабочим и за тайное голосование. Активно содействовали проведению 1-го Континентального конгресса (1774), сыгравшего важную роль в объединении колоний для борьбы за независимость. Добивались от консервативных богатых купцов соглашения о совместных действиях, что позволяло проводить более последовательную революционную политику.


End file.
